Michael Jackson
Micheal Jackson is the seventh character to be introduced. His moves come from the Sega Genesis game "MoonWalker" Moveset Neutral B: Star Kick Getting hit by the kick will cause high Damage and low knockback. Getting hit by stardust will cause high knockback and low damage. If a Projectile hits the Stardust, It'll get deflected. Moonwalk Hold B down, Michael will moonwalk (walk backwards), which allows him to move faster then regular speed. Move Orgin Star Kick is the main attack of the Sega Genesis' game Moonwalker. In the game, he can kick. But if the star bar is full, he can do the star kick. The Moonwalk is mostly done by Michael in some cutscenes of the game, but is also a move. Side B: Hat Throw The hat has the ability to absorb health powerups, traps, and projectiles. The longer the charge, the farther the hat will go. andthe more things the hat can absorb (maximum of 2 things). Move Orgin Michael uses this attack when the star bar is full. Keep pressing the star kick button to do it. Up B: Star Spin If an opponent is caught in the attack, they will be dragged up during the spin and will be knocked off by the stardust burst.Works similar to DK's "Up B", only this goes slightly higher. Move Orgin In the game, Michael spins in some cutscenes, and charging the hat throw attack. Down B: Thriller Michael can summon up to 2 zombies to fight for him.When a zombie grabs an opponent, it will slowly leech their heath away. Moving back and forth quickly will break a zombie's grip and kill it. Move Orgin It's inspirated in the videoclip "Thriller". In the videoclip, Michael transforms in a Zombie, and dances along other zombies. This scene appeared in the game. Final Smash: King of Pop! Michael starts off by sucking in opponent like Kirby's Final Smash. The closer they are, the stronger the pull. After a few seconds, all sucked in opponents start dancing to a 16-bit remix or "Beat it".Once the songs ends, all of Michael's backup dancers get caught in an explosion, resulting in a Star KO. Move Orgin Michael in Moonwalker can defeat the enemies by dancing. Taunts Up: He appears to be grabbing his crotch. This references what happens when Up is pressed on the D-Pad in moonwalker. Side: Says "I'm Bad" with a voice that simulates the Genesis' audio quality Down: Spins and goes "HOOOO!" Victory Poses Option 1: The music video of "I'm Bad" with the verse of the victory theme Option 2: A scene from the "Smooth Criminal" music video Option 3: Moonwalks. Once he gets to the left side of the screen, he multiplies by 6. Lose Pose: Looks down with legs farther apart from each other. Victory Theme Songs of "Bad" by Micheal Jackson. Trivia *This is the first moveset to be made completely out of sprites (specifically the ones from Moonwalker) making for more fluent animations. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Playable Characters Category:Real People Category:Moonwalker Universe Category:Male Category:All-Around